In systems for molecular diagnostics reagents can be stored in a container, for instance inside a disposable system. To guarantee a reasonable shelflife the container needs to have sufficient barrier properties. This leads most often to hermetically closed containers that fulfill the lifetime requirements but make it hard to access the stored reagents. An example of a molecular diagnostics system comprising a reagent storage container is found in WO093939.